Jealousy
by LilShiro-chan10
Summary: Kangin and Yesung won a tournament.They get to spend 3 months with SuJu.Romance spreads for both of them.But one day at a carnival,Yesung's friend threatens Ryeowook's life and pushed him off the Farris wheel.Leeteuk reaches for him.Will 2 lives be taken?
1. Summary and details

Title: Jealousy

Summary: Yesung and Kangin won tournament. They get to spend 2 months with Super Junior on their show _The Study of the Human Body _and got to make some songs an music videos with them. Yesung caught Ryeowook's eye and Leeteuk caught Kangin's eye. One day, Ryeowook and Yesung and a couple of friends were hanging out at a carnival. Yesung's friend pushed Ryeowook off of the farris wheel. Leeteuk reaches out to save him. Will 2 lives be taken or spared because of Yesung's jealous friend?

Genre: Drama and Romance

Rating: T for Teen

Couples in this story: KangTeuk, EunHae, KiYung, KyuMin, YeWook

Disclaimer: I don't own SuJu or Korea

Note: I sucked at the summary for this. Mianhae! :[ ... I tried


	2. Going to Korea

Jealousy

Chapter One: Going to Korea

"Can you believe we won that tournament, Kangin-sshi?" Yesung asked as he stood in line to buy his ticket. Kangin was standing next to him. They were in the airport buying their tickets to go to Korea and meet up with Super Junior. They won the tournament held for it and it was quite a big deal to them. Kangin inhaled and smiled.

"This is going to be fun. I just know it. I'm really excited." He said. Yesung smiled and he stepped forward. He baught his ticket and went through the security. He showed them that has his ear pierced and that was it. He waited patiently for Kangin. Kangin baught his ticket and went through the security. He was clean. They grabbed their stuff and sat down and waited for their plane to be called. Kangin got a call on his cellphone. He grabbed it and looked at it. He then got confused.

"What? Unknown number?" Yesung asked. Kangin shook his head no. "Answer it." He said. He answered it and puts it on speaker.

"Hello?" Kangin said warily.

_"Hi. Is this Kangin? The guy who won the tournament along with Yesung?"_ The man said on the other side of the phone.

"Speaking." Yesung said.

_"This is Ryeowook from Super Junior." _He said. Kangin and Yesung looked at each other, shocked. _"We wanted to know where you guys want to meet when you guys come to Seoul." _He said.

"U-Uh...How about a cafe?" Yesung said.

_"Hm. Cafe sounds good. Where are you?"_ Ryeowook said.

"We just bought our tickets and we should be boarding the plane sometime soon." Kangin said. Yesung silently celebrated and they high-fived.

_"Okay. The plane ride is about 2 to 3 hours long. When you get out of the airport, there will be a black limo and a guy waiting for you. He will holding up a sign with your names on it. Don't miss him. He's your only ride to the cafe." _Ryeowook said.

"G-Gomawo, Wookie." Yesung said, still shocked. Ryeowook chuckled on the other side.

_"You're welcome, Yesung. Can't wait to see you guys. We'll be waiting."_ He said and before he hung up, Super Junior did the: "We are Super Juni- oyeo!" signature move. Kangin hung up and they looke at each other. They both smirked and high-fived.

"I FUCKING LOVE THIS!" Yesung said and they started dancing out of joy. Everyone was staring at them like 'WTF?'.

2 HOURS LATER

Yesung shook Kangin and woke him up. Kangin groaned and lifted his head. He looked at his brother, who smiled.

"Wake up, bro. We're here. We're in Seoul, South Korea." Yesung said. Kangin rubbed his eyes and looked out of the window. Korea was beautiful. They both smiled and grabbed their stuff. The got off of the plane and went into the airport.

"Did Ryeowook say the limo is going to be out front?" Yesung said, looking for the man with the sign that had their names on it.

"No. But let's go find out." Kangin said. They went out front and their jaws dropped. A hummer limo was waiting and man stood in front of it. He held a sign that said: "Kangin and Yesung". Yesung and Kangin looked at each other and smiled.

"Are you Kangin and Yesung?" The man asked them. They both looked at him and nod. The man came toward them and shook their hands. "I'm Zhou Mi. I will be your driver today. It's good to meet you. You can put your stuff in the trunk." Zhou Mi said. They both nodded and put their stuff in the back. Zhou Mi opened the door and they got into the limo. The limo even had a discoball.

"Woah." They both said as they sit down. Zhou Mi shuts the door and got into the drivers seat. They put their seat belts on and rolled down the windows. They pointed out interesting stuff and smiled, taking photos of their mini tour. Zhou Mi saw them in the review mirror and smiled and looked back at the road. After about 15 minutes of driving, Zhou Mi pulled up in front of a cafe and their windows rolled up.

"We're here already?" Yesung said.

"Yeah." Zhou Mi said and got out of the limo. Kangin and Yesung looked at each other and quickly fixed themselves so they could make a good first impression. Zhou Mi opened the door. "If you would like, I could go inside and stall them until you get done getting ready." Zhou Mi said.

"That'd be great, thanks." Yesung said. Zhou Mi nods and shuts the door. They got changed into different clothing. Yesung wore his outfit that he wore in the MV, 'It's You' while Kangin wore the outfit he wore in the MV 'Don't Don'. They brushed their hair and got done in 6 minutes. Zhou Mi knocked on the door and opened it. He raised his eyebrows at them.

"Too much?" Kangin said. Zhou Mi smiled and extended his hand.

"Not at all. You guys look like rockstarrs, actually." Zhou Mi said. They both smiled.

TO SUPER JUNIOR

"Why was Zhou Mi acting sort of strangely?" Kibum asked. They all shrugged. Ryeowoook looked out of the window and nudged Leeteuk and got their attention. They all looked out of the window. Zhou Mi helped out a good look guy with a buzz-cut. He wore all black and was covered a little muscle and fat. Leeteuk watched him with a slight smile. Zhou Mi helped out the next person and Ryeowook perked up. This guy was good looking. He had slightly chocolate skin and black hair that was pin-straight. He wore all white head-to-toe. Ryeowook smiled and he was the first one to walk outside to great them. Kangin nudged Yesung, who was too budy sight-seeing, when he saw Ryeowook heading towards them.

"Huh?" Yesung said and looked at Ryeowook. "Oh. H-Hi." He stammered. Ryeowook smiled gently at them and shook their hands.

"You must be Kim Jongwoon and Kim Young-woon, ne?" He said. They both nodded.

"You can call me Kangin." Kangin said.

"Yesung, if your prefere." Yesung said. Ryeowook smiled, making Yesung's heart race.

"It's good to finally meet you guys." He said and turned around. The rest of Super Junior walked out. Kangin looked up at their leader, instantly making eye contact with him. They both smiled. Kangin was the first to look away, blushing. Leeteuk smiled and shook their hands, giving Kangin a soft squeeze when he shook his.

"It's good to meet you guys. Come on inside, we're about to have some lunch." Kyuhyun said. They both nodded and went into the cafe. They talked for hours, exchanging facts and opinions about themselves. They got really along with Super Junior. It was like an instant connection. Yesung and Kangin shared the fact that they like to sing and dance. Super Junior made a decision to make a few songs with them. So, they went back to their dorm and got them situated. Ryeowook shared his room with Yesung, since Ryeowook had no one to share a room with. Heechul gave up his bed and shared a room with Siwon so Kangin could have somewhere to sleep. Once they got situated, they all gathered in a room and sang some songs together. They did 'Don't Don' first and were amazed how Kangin and Yesung easily harmonized with them, acting like they were already in the song. Then they did 'It's You'. The way Kangin sang, it made Leeteuk sway while they sang. Leeteuk noticed when ever he could open his mouth to sing, Kangin would look at him. Yesung same perfectly in both sang, making Ryeowook smile like he's never smiled before. So, they talked to their manager. He agreed that Yesung and Kangin can do a few songs and music videos while they're staying with them. Songs they agreed to do: 'Victory Korea', 'Don't Don', 'It's You', 'Rokkuko', and 'Sorry, sorry'.

It's been a few days now that Yesung and Kangin have been with Super Junior. They mastered the songs that they needed to easily. Super Junior made a huge success with their music video, 'Sorry, sorry'. The fans loved Yesung and Kangin and they wanted more. One day, it was Kangin's birthday and they all set up a surprise birthday party. Yesung invited some of his friends to the party and Kangin invited a few of his also. They were all at their dorms, the party had already began. People were talking and having fun. One of Yesung's friends was watching Ryeowook and Yesung flirt. He was eyeing them suspiciously. Even though Ryeowook and Yesung weren't dating, they sure showed the fact that they liked each other. Ryeowook was giggling over something Yesung had said. Yesung was smiling. He thought Ryeowook's giggle was cute. Then...BOOM. It happened so quickly. Ryeowook put his arms on Yesung's shoulders and brought him close. Yesung didn't flinch and welcome Ryeowook. Ryeowook leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Yesung immediatly closed his eyes and kissed back, putting his hands on Ryeowook's hips, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. Everyone else saw what happened between the newfound lovers and cheered enthusiatically. Yesung and Ryeowook ignored them and kept on doing their own thing. Kangin watched with a smirk.

"Well I'd be damned...my brother DOES have game." He said. They laughed. Leeteuk pats Kangin's shoulder, grabbing Kangin's attention.

"Happy birthday, Kangin-sshi." Leeteuk said, politely. Kangin smiled and poked his cheek.

"Can I have a birthday kiss?" He said. Leeteuk smiled and leaned in. Just when Leeteuk's lips were about to make contact with his cheek, Kangin turned his head quickly. Instead, their lips made contact. Leeteuk blushed as he pulled away after a few seconds. They all cheered, making Leeteuk blush even more and covered his mouth with his palm. Kangin smiled and hugged him. Leeteuk hugged back and buried his face into Kangin's neck to his face. Kangin laughs.

"He's so imbaressed!" Heechul said laughing. Leeteuk brought Kangin closer. Kangin smiled and nuzzled his face into Leeteuk's neck, inhaling his sweet scent.

"Aww. The birthday is in love~." Kibum said, nudging Kangin. Kangin blushed and they all cheered. Leeteuk chuckled against Kangin's neck, sending shivers down Kangin's spin.

"Anyways, come on guys! It's present time!" Sungmin chimed happily, and [may I add] cutely. Kyuhyun laughed and wrapped his arm around Sungmin's slim waist. Sungmin looked at his lover.

"You're just too cute." Kyuhyun said and leaned down for a kiss. Sungmin closed his eyes and immediatly kissed back. He turned around and pulled Kyuhyun closer. Kyuhyun was shocked at first but then relaxed into the kiss and cupped Sungmin's jaw in his hands. They all watched with a blank stare on their faces.

"What's with everyone kissing each other?" Leeteuk said. They all laughed. Sungmin and Kyuhyun broke apart, blushing. Leeteuk smiled and pats Kyuhyun's shoulder. "I'm glad that you guys are ingaged." He said. Sungmin blushed and buried his face in Kyuhyun's neck. Kyuhyun laughed and held him in his arms. "Anyway, let's stop our 'cuddly-smooching marathon' and let's get to the presents already." Leeteuk said. They all laughed. Then they went into the kitchen so Kangin could open his presents.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the long wait. Couldn't think of how to start it off^^ Mianhae. Here's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. More to come~


	3. Attempt Number One

Jealousy

Chapter 2: Attempt Numer One

Yesung's friend sat there, on the back porch. Yesung invited him to come back to the dorms to hang out. Yesung wanted him to get confortable with Super Junior. But the more time he spent with Super Junior, the more he started to hate them. They're taking his best friend away from him. And he doesn't like it one bit. He especially doesn't like Yesung's new boyfriend, Ryeowook. Ever since they kissed 2 days ago, that's all that's been on Yesung's mind. Just Ryeowook. Just. Him. And not even once did he ask his friend about him, not even if he liked Ryeowook. Niro sighed and looked down [Niro is Yesung's friend, finally got a name for him -.-]. Niro can NOT STAND Ryeowook. He hated every single thing about the guy. Every. Single. Tiny. Little. Detail. He hated so much. I mean, if Niro had the chance, he would push him off a freaking Farris wheel and hopes he dies. That's how bad he hates him. The suddenly, an idea popped in Niro's head. There's a carnival tonight downtown. It's the perfect time to get his revenge on Ryeowook. He could try and split them up. Niro grinned and stood. He went to the others, who were fooling around in the backyard. He told them about the carnvial. Ryeowook, Yesung, Kangin, Leeteuk, and 2 of Kangin's friends agreed to go to the carnival tonight. But the others had schedules to deal with so they couldn't go. Niro walks off to the the others who were in the house. And while he walked, he smiled a evil smile.

2 HOURS LATER

They were all inside, trying to cool down from hours worth of football. The fans were on and 2 airconditioners were on also. While some of them took showers, others waited in the livingroom. , Donghae, Kangin, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, and Kibum have already taken showers and cooled down. Hankyung, Shindong, Siwon, Eunhyuk, and Heechul are taking showers currently. Leeteuk, Ryeowook, and Yesung are the last 3 who haven't taken a shower yet. Heechul got done and Leeteuk told Yesung he could take a shower. A few minutes later, Siwon was done and Leeteuk let's Ryeowook take a shower. Leeteuk was already starting to cool down when Shindong got done. Leeteuk took a shower and instantly cooled down under the water. When he walked out of the bathroom, towel over his wet hair, and shirtless, everyone was in the livingroom. They were watching Nightmare on Elm Street. Leeteuk felt Kangin's eyes on him and smirked as he rubbed his head with the towel, drying his hair off. He went back into the bathroom and brushed his hair. After that, he puts a shirt on and walked back into the livingroom. He smiled when Kangin offered his lap to him. He happily took it and sits down. In a few minutes, he got comfortable in Kangin's strong yet gentle arms that were wrapped protectively around him. Ryeowook was sitting on the recliner wit Yesung cuddled up close to him. Ryeowook looked at Yesung when he saw Yesung look at him in the corner of his eye.

"Wookie, do we have to watch this?" He whispered. Ryeowook smiled gently and reached forward. He moved a lock of Yesung's dark hair away from his forehead. Yesung stared into Ryeowook's eyes.

"Are you scared?" Ryeowook whispered softly. Yesung hesitated at first, a little shy to respond.

"I'm not too good with horror movies." He said. Ryeowook chuckled and grabbed his hand. Yesung looked at him.

"Then come on. Let's go to our room and watch a different movie. How does that sound?" Ryeowook asked.

"B-but what about the others?" Yesung asked and looked at the others. Ryeowook followed his gaze and looked at the others also. They were too fixed on the movie to even know what those two were talking about. Ryeowook smiled and Yesung looked at him.

"I don't think they'll notice us gone." Ryeowook said. Yesung smiled and got off of the recliner. He pulled Ryeowook up with them and they went around the others, who smacked them lightly, trying to get them out of the way. Ryeowook chuckled and they went into their room. Yesung took off his shirt and throws it into the dirty hamper in the bathroom. Ryeowook turned on the ceiling fan while Yesung puts in the window fan and turned it on. Ryeowook puts in a movie and Yesung flops on the bed.

"What movie are you putting in?" Yesung asked as Ryeowook finished putting in the movie. Yesung sits up.

"Clash of the Titans. I haven't seen it but it looks like a good movie." Ryeowook said and turned off the lights. Yesung smiled and grabbed Ryeowook and sits him on his lap. Ryeowook smile and looked down at him.

"I love you." Yesung whispered. Ryeowook giggled softly and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, Sungie." He said and got off of Yesung. Yesung lays down on the bed and rests his head against the pillows. Ryeowook climbed onto the bed next to him and cuddled close to him. Yesung wrapped his arm around Ryeowook's shoulder and they watched the movie.

AN HOUR LATER

Ryeowook and Yesung fell asleep halfway into the movie. Kibum opened their door to check on them. He smiled when he saw them cuddled close to each other, sleeping. He silently shuts the door and walked back into the livingroom, where everyone else was. They were already dressed for the carnival.

"Well? What are they doing in there?" Eunhyuk asked.

"Looks like they were watching a movie when they passed out." Kibum said.

"Really? They've fallen asleep?" Shindong said, his eyebrows raised. Kibum smiled and nods. He gestured to their door.

"No joke. Go see for yourselves." He said. Shindong shrugged and went to their door. He opened it and peeked his head in. He then turned his head and looked at them.

"Should I wake them up? The carnival starts in an hour. They said they wanted to come." He said.

"Sure. Just don't do it harshly like you did with Teukkie, Shindong." Kangin said, narrowing his eyes when he mentioned his lover's name. They all chuckled. Shindong bowed his head.

"I'm still sorry about that." He said. Kangin sarcastically laughed.

"He twisted his foot because of you." He said. Shindong blushed out of embaressment as everyone laughed. Shindong ignored them and went into their room. He went over to their bed and readied himself. He then started pouncing on their bed, screaming their names. They both jumped up and sat up, scared shitless.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP! THE CARNIVAL STARTS IN AN HOUR!" Shindong said.

"Shindong!" Kangin yelled from the livingroom. Shindong automatically stopped. "I'm going to kick your ass!" Kangin yelled. Shindong nervously laughed and looked at the frightened couple.

"Shindong~! That's not fair!" Ryeowook yelled and shoved Shindong off of their bed. Shindong fell to the ground.

"That was actually quite rude." Yesung said, rubbing his head as he got off of the bed.

"Mianhae. Hehe." Shindong chuckled as he stood up. "Get ready. The carnival starts soon." He said.

"Get out." Yesung said, pushing Shindong out of their room.

"B-But I was telling you about the carnival!" Shindong persisted.

"I don't care. Get out." Yesung said and shuts the door in Shindong's face. Shindong sighed and looked at everyone else. Kangin looked at him and pointed.

"I'm glad those 2 didn't react like the way Leeteuk react when you did that SAME EXACT thing to him." He said.

"You were screaming that Sungmin got killed." Kyuhyun said. Sungmin blushed and looked away. Kangin shook his head.

"Don't kill him, guys." Leeteuk said from behind Shindong. They all looked behind Shindong to look at their leader. Leeteuk was wearing a light pair of grey skinny jeans with white converses. He had a white V t-shirt on. And over the t-shirt, he had a thin-cloth, stretchable light grey jacket. The sleeves were sort of long [they met his knuckles] but the sleeves also formed around Leeteuk's arm. The light top was long that it went past Leeteuk's waist. His hair was still the same, pinstraight and a redd-ish brown color [bronze?]. His outfit was simple, yet comfortable. Kangin smiled when he saw the necklace that he gave him around his neck. Leeteuk walked by Shindong, who was gawking. I mean, their leader look a few years younger with that outfit on. And, may I add, gorgeus. It must be a new outfit or something.

Leeteuk walked over to Kangin and wrapped his arms around his neck in a gentle and warm hug. Kangin smiled as he inhaled Leeteuk's scent. He smelled like chocolate [Axe], a cologne that sort of turns Kangin on. Kangin wrapped his arms around Leeteuk's middle, his hands feeling the soft light grey top over his white V t-shirt. Kangin noticed that Leeteuk has gotten thinner. They all stared at them, jaws open. Leeteuk pulls his head back, his arms still around Kangin's neck. Kangin looked at him, his hands running down Leeteuk's sides and onto his slim[er] waist.

"Have you gotten thinner or is it just me?" Kangin asked. Leeteuk chuckled, a thin layer of pink resting on his cheeks.

"I have gotten thinner, yes. I lost about 15 pounds due to hours to football earlier." He said. Kangin chuckled and placed a long and passionate kiss on Leeteuk's lips. Kangin puts one of his hands on Leeteuk's stomach as their lips pulled apart. He smiled gently, he could feel abs on Leeteuk's stomach through his white shirt. Ryeowook and Yesung's door opened and the couple came out, looking rockstar-ish. They both paused when they noticed only Leeteuk was wearing normal clothes, not looking like a rockstar. They looked at the others, confused. But they just shrugged.

"Leeteuk..?" Ryeowook said. Leeteuk turned his head and looked and him.

"Oh, hey, Wookie. What's up?" He asked, acting like nothing's un-normal.

"What are you wearing?" Ryeowook asked. Leeteuk looked down at himself and chuckled.

"What? I didn't want to look like a rockstar today. It's just a carnival. I wanted to wear something simple. Is that wrong?" Leeteuk looked up at them. "Do I look stupid?" He said, frowning slightly.

"N-No, it's completely the opposite." Yesung said and puts his hand on the leader's shoulder.

"O-Oh, thank you." Leeteuk replied, blushing. Kangin chuckled.

"Is everyone ready?" He said. They all nodded.

"Wait! My friends aren't here yet. They wanted to come also." Yesung said. They waited a few minutes. There was a knock on their front door. Kangin opened it and Yesung's friend walked in. Ryeowook's 2 friends behind Niro. They all walked down the street since the carnival was only a few blocks away. Kangin and Leeteuk were in the front. They were walking side by side, holding hands. The ingaged couple was behind then [KyuMin], also holding hands and talking. Donghae and Eunhyuk we behind them. Donghae had his arm around Eunhyuk's waist while Eunhyuk had his arm around Donghae's middle. Hankyung was behind them, giving Kibum a piggy back ride. Yesung was behind them with Ryeowook. Yesung stepped in front of Ryeowook, offering his back. Ryeowook blushed and carefully got onto his back. He slickly and gently wraps his arms around Yesung's neck and hopped onto his back. Yesung put his hands on Ryeowook's back and carried him effortlessly.

"Have you lost weight? You're really light, Wookie." He said. Ryeowook blushed.

"I-I think I have. I-I'm not sure." He said. Yesung chuckled. Niro was behind YeWook, watching the suspiciously and disgustedly. He groaned in disgust, stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away. He had to figure out a way to get them seperated. Niro thought about it and then grinned. He came up with 2 plans. He grabbed a mini-notebook and wrote down something:

**Plan A-Find a haunted house. Put Ryeowook and Yesung in there. Go along with them. And seperate them. There is a maze in the haunted house. Ryeowook is afraid of the dark and of being alone.**

** Part B-If part B doesn't work on seperating them, ask them if they would like some food. Buy them some food. But when Ryeowook isn't looking, grab some of Yesung's food and throw it at Ryeowook. And blame it on Yesung.**

He finished writing his plans down and smirked as he puts the mini-notebook back into his pocket along with his pen.

AT THE CARNIVAL

They all gawked at the amount of rides at the carnival. There were a lot of mini-game to play. It looked a lot of fun. Ryeowook saw his favorite ride, the Twirly-Cups. He pulled Yesung to the ride excitedly. Yesung smiled and willingly got dragged by his lover. Kangin shaw a cotton candy stand and looked at Leeteuk. Leeteuk smiled, grabbing Kangin's hand, and they walked over to the stand to get some cotton candy. Hankyung saw a rollercoaster and was able to convince Kibum to got on it with him. Donghae saw a haunted house and dragged Eunhyuk to it. Shindong went with Kangin and Leeteuk to the cotton candy stand. Sungmin saw an activity where if you pop enough balloons you win a prize. He saw a big, fluffy panda bear with a red heart stitched on it's cheek. Sungmin continued to stare at him, pouting slightly. Kyuhyun noticed Sungmin was staring at something. He followed his gaze and smiled when he laid eyes on the fluffy panda bear that Sungmin was staring at. Kyuhyun grabbed Sungmin's hand and they walked over to the activity stand. He popped enough balloons to win the panda bear for his lover. Sungmin squealed in delight and hugged Kyuhyun tightly. Kyuhyun smiled and hugged him back. Kyuhyun hands him the panda bear. Sungmin's eyes brightened and gave Kyuhyun a long and passionate kiss on the lips. Kyuhyun saw an ice cream stand. He grabbed Sungmin's hand and they went over to the stand. He baught Sungmin's favorite flavor, strawberry. Kyuhyun baught himself chocolate. They sat down at an picnic table, eating their ice cream and holding hands.

Ryeowook and Yesung just got off of their ride. And boy, were they dizzy. Ryeowook fell over and onto the ground. Yesung clang to a pole to regain his balance. After a few minutes, they were back to normal. Yesung helped Ryeowook to his feet.

"Where to now?" He asked. Ryeowook scanned around the carnival and saw a big Farris wheel. He pointed to it. Yesung followed the direction where he was pointing. He smiled and they headed toward it.

"Teukkie! Kangin-sshi! Wanna go on to the Farris wheel with us?" Ryeowook chimed happily. Kangin and Leeteuk finished their cotton candy and followed. They got onto the Farris wheel. Niro caught up with them and hoped into the same cart as Ryeowook and Yesung. Kangin and Leeteuk boarded the cart below them, alone. The Farris wheel started turning. Ryeowook looked at the view and smiled, amazing.

"Yesung-hyung, look! It's so beautiful!" Ryeowook said. Yesung smiled and came closer to his lover.

"So are you." He said. Ryeowook blushed and looked at Yesung, who gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Yesung rested his chin onto Ryeowook's shoulder. Ryeowook looked at the view again and pointed out the places that he really liked. Yesung would agree and point out some rides that looked interesting. Niro was watching them, with complete hatred. Yesung stood to fix his shirt, since it was a little loose and the wind was kind of strong. Ryeowook stood also and pulled up his pants, fixing his belt. Yesung sat down. Time slowed. Niro watched Ryeowook, silently. But then he stood. Time came back to it's normal pace. Niro suddenly shoved Ryeowook. Ryeowook hits the door, making it open at impact, and fell out of the cart.

"NO!" Yesung yelled and looked out of the doorway. Leeteuk looked up and time slowed. Leeteuk stood, opened their cart door, and reached out. He grabbed Ryeowook's hand but found himself falling out of the cart. Kangin grabbed Leeteuk's other hand. Time came back to it's normal pace. Kangin found himself, on his stomach, halfway off of the cart. He had Leeteuk's wrist in one hand. Leeteuk was holding Ryeowook's wrist. They were dangling 153 feet. Ryeowook was looking down at the ground, the ride had stopped, and a crowd was forming. Ryeowook looked up at Leeteuk. Ryeowook was frightened.

"D-Don't worry, Wookie. N-Nothing will happen to you. I promise." Leeteuk said.

"Ryeowook! Are you alright?" Yesung yelled from his cart. Ryeowook slowly nods.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU NIRO! YOU COULD OF KILLED HIM! NOW 2 LIVES ARE AT SAKE! WHAT THE HELL, MAN?" Yesung said and shoved Niro.

"I-I d-don't know. I d-didn't k-know what I-I was thinking." Niro said, shocked about what he just did.

"You were jealous...all this time, weren't you?" Yesung said. Niro looked at him. "Weren't you?" Yesung yelled when Niro didn't reply. Niro hesitated but then released his emotions.

"Yes. Yes, I was jealous. You and I had a good relationship until HE came along into your life! He stole you away from me, Yesung!" He said.

"SO DOES THAT GIVE YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT TO PUSH HIM OFF OF A FARRIS WHEEL?" Yesung yelled loudly. He was beyond pissed.

"N-No, I-I-"

"DON'T GIVE ME YOUR STUPID APOLOGIZES, NIRO! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT YOU DON'T MEAN ANY WORD OF IT! Don't talk to me ever again. Let me alone, stay out of my life. Or I swear to _GOD_ I will kill you." Yesung hissed. He carefully climbed down onto Kangin's cart. Kangin felt his grip on Leeteuk's wrist starting to loosen. Leeteuk could feel it too. Leeteuk looked up at him.

"I'm going to try to fling Ryeowook up to you, alright?" He said.

"How the hell are you doing to do that?" Yesung said.

"Just trust me." Leeteuk said. Yesung nods. Leeteuk inhaled and then he flung Ryeowook up to the cart. Yesung caught him in his arms. That's when Ryeowook broke down in tears. He hugged Yesung close to him and cried into Yesung's neck. Yesung hushed him and hugged him back. Kangin felt Leeteuk's started to slip from his grasp. Kangin tried holding on tighter. Leeteuk looked down at the crowd. They were screaming. He looked at the carnival entrance to see firefighters and an ambulance entire. Kangin's world stopped. His eyes widened and he yelled Leeteuk's name as his grip finally gave out on Leeteuk's wrist. And Leeteuk began to fall.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's note: S. U. S. P. E. N. S. E. What does that spell? THIS CHAPTER! Can you handle the wait until the next chapter?


	4. Result

Jealousy

Chapter 3: Result

Kangin's world stopped. His eyes widened and he yelled Leeteuk's name as his grip finally gave out on Leeteuk's wrist. And Leeteuk began to fall. Kangin watched him fall but then let's out a sigh of relief, though he was still concerned about him. Leeteuk ended up slamming into the cart below them. And he slammed it pretty hard. Firefighters came over to them and helped Kangin and the others off while they waited for the ambulance to pull up. Kangin waited eargly down below with the crowd. The rest of Super Junior pushed through the crowd and gaped at the scene. Yesung was still embracing Ryeowook, who was still crying his eyes out. One of the firefighters climbed up the latter and tried to reach for Leeteuk, who was on the top of cart. Leeteuk wasn't moving at all. He wasn't unconscious, he was just in pain. The cart was medal, pure medal.

"I can't reach him!" The firefighter said. Kyuhyun stepped forward and climbed up the latter. He was able to gather Leeteuk in his arms. He carefully walked down the latter. Once he got to the bottom, they all cheered. Kangin went up to Kyuhyun, who hands Leeteuk to him. Sungmin walked up to Kyuhyun, the fluffy panda bear in his arms. He looked worried. Kyuhyun simply kissed his forehead and reassured him. Kangin carried Leeteuk into the ambulance and the ambulance drove off with Kangin in it. The firefighters left also and the crowd disappeared and back to their activities. Ryeowook finally started to calm down. Yesung let's go of him and whips his tears away. Niro watched from afar, rubbing his arm in shame. While everyone else went to comfort Ryeowook, Yesung confront Niro.

"So, you pushed him off of the Farris wheel because you wanted me to yourself? Is that what you wanted?" Yesung said and shoved him. They all turned their attention to Yesung and Niro.

"I-I...Yesung, look. I didn't mean to! Like I said, I didn't know what I was thinking! Ryeowook, he's not hurt! You should be glad! Yet you're yelling at me." Niro said.

"I am glad that my boyfriend is alright!" Yesung gave him a hard shove. "I am glad he's not hurt! But Leeteuk is! And I have fucking right to yell at you!" He shoved him again. "I trusted you, man. I trusted you with my life, my family, my friends!" He gestured to Super Junior. "Everything. And you backstabbed me and tried to KILL my boyfriend?" Yesung yelled.

"Yesung, please! I'm sorry!" Niro begged, tears in his eyes. Ryeowook wipped the last tear away from his eye and started to walk toward his boyfriend.

"Don't tell me you're sorry! I know you're not!" Yesung faught back. Ryeowook reached out and grabbed Yesung's hand. Yesung turned and looked at him.

"Sungie, please stop." Ryeowook said. Yesung scanned him. He sighed and wrapped his arm around Ryeowook's slim waist and looked at Niro.

"I'm not normally like this. But I hate you. Don't come near me or my friends ever again." He said and walked off with Ryeowook. They all followed the couple, giving Niro hard glares. They all treated Ryeowook to some cotton candy and some treats until he was feeling better. Donghae was able to convince Ryeowook and Eunhyuk to go with him into the haunted house. Yesung didn't want to because he's not too good with that sort of stuff [hard to explain]. While the 3 of them went into the haunted house, the rest of them waited in the food pavilion and got some food. For what seemed like hours, Leeteuk, Kangin and Ryeowook didn't return. In fact, the carnival was half empty when Donghae came running over to them.

"Guys, guys! We have a problem!" He said, breathlessly. They all looked at him.

"What is it? What's wrong, Fishy?" Kibum asked.

"I went into the haunted house and found out it was some huge maze. I was able to get out of it and waited for Eunhyuk and Ryeowook but they didn't come. So, I went into the maze but couldn't find them anywhere. It's pitch black in there, I had no idea where I was going. In fact, I don't even know how long we've been in there." Donghae said. Hankyung look at his wrist watch.

"You guys have been in there for an hour and a half. We should go see if we could find them." He said.

"I hope Ryeowoook's alright." Kibum said.

"What do you mean?" Donghae said.

"Well, when we got done feeding him and stuff, he said he wasn't feeling quite well. His stomach was feeling uneasy, very uneasy, and his throat was so dry from all of the cotton candy we gave him. He was happy about it but he thinks he ate too much." Hankyung said.

"Let's go then." Yesung said and they ran into the haunted house. "Does anyone have any flashlights?" He asked.

"I have a bright light from my phone." Shindong said and grabbed his phone. He turned it on. They were able to see where they were going. They kept turning left and right, sometimes ending up in deadends. They called Eunhyuk's and Ryeowook's names but got no response.

"We should split up and see if we could find them." Kibum said. They all nodded. Kibum, Hankyung, and Shindong went into a different direction while Yesung and Donghae went the other direction [note: If you've noticed Heechul and Siwon weren't mentioned yet, that's because they have a schedule currently]. Donghae turned on his phone, creating a light source. He poked his head around a corner and gasped. He then took off. Yesung turned around the corner. Donghae found Eunhyuk, who was somehow unconscious. Donghae started shaking him. Yesung slowly walked toward them, feeling a little uneasy.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." He thought as he looked around. Yesung grabbed his phone and called Kibum. He told him that they were able to find Eunhyuk but he was unconscious. Kibum was relieved but they still couldn't find Ryeowook. Yesung hung up.

"Donghae, see if you can find a way out. I'm going to look for Ryeowook by myself." He said and walked off. He walked around corners, many many corners. For what seemed like years, he finally found another body. He shined the light on the body from his cellphone and realized it was Ryeowook, who was also unconscious. He bent down next to him and felt his forehead. He knew he was still alive because he has a big fever. He checked to see if he was dehydrated. Sure enough, he was. He called an ambulance and then called his friends.

AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER

Ryeowook's eyes slowly slid open. He stared at the white ceiling above him for a few seconds before looking around the room. He soon realized that he was in a hospital room. He felt weak and very numb due to his fever. Some small tubs were in his forearms, inserting some kind of liquids to help hydrate him. He looked to his left and smiled softly. He saw Yesung. Yesung was sitting comfortably in a chair, a foot rest holding his legs up. A grey blanket was over him. Yesung was sleeping. Ryeowook watched him sleep for what he thought was 20 minutes. But it was almost an hour when Yesung finally woke up. Yesung groaned softly and lifted his head, rubbing his eye.

"Yesungie..." Ryeowook moaned softly. Yesung turned and looked at him. His eyes brightened and he quickly got to the side of Ryeowook's bed.

"Wookie, are you alright?" He asked, both worried and concerned. Ryeowook weakly smiled as Yesung grabbed a hold of his hand and held it with both of his.

"I'm fine...Did you hear the news about Leeteuk yet?" He asked. Yesung shook his head no. Ryeowook softly sighed and looked at him. "I'm worried about him. I know he's alive and everything. But...his injuries could be severe. He fell at least...50 feet and slammed into a metal cart." Ryeowook said. Yesung nods.

"True. But I'm sure that won't stop Teukkie. He's the leader, remember? I'm sure he'll be fine. So you shouldn't worry." He said. Ryeowook slightly nods and looked at his arms.

"What happened to me?" He asked.

"Donghae came running to us about 30 minutes after you, Eunhyuk, and him went into the haunted house. Donghae said that he somehow got lost and couldn't find you or Eunhyuk." Yesung explained. Ryeowook looked at his boyfriend, now even more worried.

"Did you find Eunhyuk?" He said. Yesung nods.

"He's also in the hospital. He was unconscious like you." He said. Ryeowook was now confused.

"But I don't understand. Why's he in the hospital is he was only knocked out?" He asked.

"After we brought you to the hospital, Donghae brought Eunhyuk also. We didn't understand why. We asked but he ignored us. After he gave Eunhyuk to a doctor. Donghae turned around and faced us. He told us that after I left to go find you, he noticed a gun shot wound in his stomach. Turned out," Yesung pointed to Ryeowook's shoulder. Ryeowook looked down and noticed it patched up. "You both were shot. By the same gun. The bullets were exact." He said. Ryeowook looked up at Yesung.

"But who would do that?" He asked. Yesung pressed his lips together and looked down.

"I have a feeling it was Niro. I had a bad feeling that it wasn't over. That he was still trying to succeed on getting you away from me. But it won't work and it never will. He's a wall that I easily tore down. And I will keep tearing it down until I breath my last breathe." He said. Ryeowook smiled and lifted his head up.

"And I'll help." He said. Yesung chuckled softly. Ryeowook carefully sat up, his hand on Yesung's cheek. Ryeowook leaned in and gently pressed his lips to his boyfriend's in a gentle kiss. Yesung's heart fluttered and he closed his eyes, kissing back.

FEW MONTHS LATER

After the incident at the carnival, Niro either went missing or completely left the state. No one has heard from him or seen him since. And they were pretty glad about it. Ryeowook fully recovered and was out of the hospital in days. They got a call from the hospital, saying that Leeteuk finally woke up from his coma and that he'll be leaving the hospital in a few short days. Slamming the medal cart has injured his back severely. So he is unable to dance or do any active activities for a long period of time. His ribs were bruised, some even cracked, but they soon fully healed. It was during a concert when Leeteuk snuck in and surprised them. They just got done performing 'Sorry, sorry' and they began talking about something random. Leeteuk came out with a microphone in his hand. The crowd cheered loudly. At first, the rest of Super Junior was confused. Sungmin was the first to notice their leader walking toward them with a smile in his face.

"Teukkie!" Sungmin chimed happily and ran to him. They all turned around. Sungmin hugged Leeteuk, his arms around his neck. Leeteuk laughed and hugged him back. Sungmin rocked them both left to right for a few seconds before letting go. The rest of them jogged over to Leeteuk. Leeteuk embraced everyone. He embraced Kangin and Ryeowook the tightest though.

"How are you feeling?" Siwon asked.

"Well, my back hurts. But other than that, I'm perfectly fine." Leeteuk said. They all high-fived each other happily.

"So what did the doctors say?" Donghae said.

"I can't dance or do any active activities for awhile because my back is severely injured." Leeteuk said. They all nodded.

"Leeteuk, I have to ask you something. Something important, alright?" Kangin said, grabbing his lover's hands in his. Leeteuk looked at him.

"What is it, Kangin-sshi?" He said. Kangin inhaled softly and reached into his pocket.

"We've been together for 4 years. 4 years is a long time. And...I believe it's the right time to move on in our relationship." He said.

"But we've already done 'it', Kangin-sshi." Leeteuk said. They all started laughing. Leeteuk looked at them, confused but smiling.

"That's now what he meant, Teukkie." Yesung said.

"Oh! Mianhae! I feel so stupid now!" Leeteuk said, burying his face in his hands. Kangin smiled and got down on the one knee. The crowd cheered. Ryeowook gestured for them to quiet down. Soon, the whole stadium was dead silent.

"Teukkie." Kangin said. Leeteuk removed his hands from his face and looked down at a crouching Kangin. He gasped loudly and covered his mouth with his hands. Kangin opened a small black box to reveal a white ring with _Teukkie, my angel _ingraved in it. "Leeteuk Park Jungsu, will you marry me and forever become my angel?" He said. Tears formed in Leeteuk's eyes as he looked deep into Kangin's eyes. Leeteuk gathered his thought and smiled his teeth-showing dimple smile that Kangin adores.

"Yes." He said. The crowd cheered loudly. Kangin slips the ring on to Leeteuk's ring finger and stood up. Leeteuk threw his arms around Kangin's neck and kissed hims tenderly. Kangin wrapped his arms around Leeteuk's middle and pulled him close. He lifted Leeteuk up in the air and spun around. Leeteuk giggled softly against Kangin's lips. He sets Leeteuk down and their lips seperate.

"Saranghae, Teukkie." He whispered. Leeteuk smiled at his nickname.

"Nado saranghae, Kangin-sshi." He whispered. Everyone surrounded them and congratulated them.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Last chapter of Jealousy. ^^ Hope you enjoyed


End file.
